


Z pamiętnika Avengera: dziś spotkałem jednorożca

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, Werepanthers, no w sumie crack także ten
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wieży księżniczki strzeże smok ale z jednorożcem to już inna bajka. Bo nie strzeże a czatuje, nie pod wieżą a drzewem i nie księżniczki a Tony'ego. Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że bycie Avengerem będzie proste.  || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z pamiętnika Avengera: dziś spotkałem jednorożca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  where unicorns exist.
> 
> 07.06 2016 19:30

— Piszą tutaj, że jednorożce lubią dziewice…

— No to źle piszą, bo moje dziewictwo zostało gdzieś w latach osiemdziesiątych! — Tony wspiął się o gałąź wyżej i zamajtał rozpaczliwie nogami, kiedy kolejne uderzenie wstrząsnęło całym drzewem.

— Nie, nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś — powiedział spokojnie Strange i przez chwilę Tony słyszał w komunikatorze tylko lekki szum przewracanych stron. — Jestem ekspertem w języku atlantów i uwierz mi na słowo, że w ich Bestiariuszu jest wyraźnie napisane „bestyje te jednorogiem zwane, zarówno te kopytne jak i ogonem obdarzone, lubują się w niewiastach i młodzieńcach nietkniętych albowiem uważają one, że kontakt z nasieniem nieodwracalnie niszczy ich smak i aromat”.

Przez chwilę w komunikatorze panowała martwa cisza, jakby wszyscy na linii trawili boleśnie słowa maga; jednorożec u stóp drzewa – który z wyglądu przypominał bardziej skrzyżowanie słonia z narwalem niż wdzięcznego konia z rycin – zaryczał wściekle i trzasnął ponownie w drzewo, które zatrzeszczało niebezpiecznie. 

— Chłopaki ale serio, sprężcie się, bo to mnie zeżre, to mnie zeżre jak boga kocham i… — jednorożec uderzył ponownie. Tony zaskrzeczał i chwycił się kurczowo pnia, by bydlę nie zdołało go strząsnąć. — To mnie zeżre a jak mnie zeżre to was wydziedziczę, wszystkich wydziedziczę, co do jednego, każdego! — syczał wściekle, jednak jego słowa zagłuszał szaleńczy rechot Bartona, którego nikt nawet nie próbował uspokoić.

— Tony dziewic, Tony dziewic! Co znaczy… — wydusił w końcu i znów zaniósł się śmiechem, tym razem jednak ktoś skutecznie go uciszył lub FRIDAY, w akcie jakiejś pokręconej łaski, zwyczajnie odcięła mu komunikator.

— Dzięki, maleńka — westchnął Tony, na wypadek gdyby to jednak była FRIDAY a jednorożec zaryczał ponownie jakby w odpowiedzi. 

— Zamknij się, z tobą nie rozmawiam ty niedorozwoju jeden! — krzyknął i rzucił w zwierzę patykiem. Jednorożec zignorował ten pseudo atak, usiadł na zadzie i wbił wzrok w swoją zapędzoną na drzewo ofiarę co łatwo dało się zinterpretować jako „nie pójdę, tak tu będę siedział!”.

— A siedź, szmaciarzu. T'Challa zdomowokotuje cie, zobaczysz — wysyczał. Jednorożec przechylił łeb, hufnął, pufnął ale wyraźnie nic nie zrozumiał.

Dobrze, pomyślał zawistnie Tony, będzie miał skurwiel niespodziankę.

**Author's Note:**

> W ramach wyjaśnień: czytałam kiedyś serię książek, której główną bohaterką była zmiennokształtna będąca skrzyżowaniem lwa z wilkiem i na derby zdarzało jej się robić coś co jej przyjaciółka nazywała uroczo "domowokotowaniem". Domowokotowanie polegało na zmienieniu samych dłoni i kilkukrotnym przejechaniu pazurami po twarzy przeciwnika.
> 
> W książce była opisana jedna taka sytuacja i przeciwniczka skończyła niemal ślepa z ranami szarpanymi twarzy i szyi i gdyby była człowiekiem raczej utopiłaby się we własnej krwi.  
> Cóż.  
> Urocze.


End file.
